


In a Trance

by dm616263



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Humor, M/M, re - Freeform, 无血缘, 普通人校园AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dm616263/pseuds/dm616263
Summary: 守着回忆翻不过去不是懦弱，而是决定创造未来的方向。





	In a Trance

**Author's Note:**

> 666fo的点梗校园文，说到点梗我想提醒大家最好说的具体一点，否则说了和没说一样，相信我这是温馨的甜文（白开水）。上一次更新是去年九月底，实在是卡住不知道怎么写了，今天胡乱结尾x。6k+已完结。

正文：

**In a Trance**

**1**

Erik Killmonter的记忆中有一个独立的分区，小小的一块区域随着时间有继续缩小的趋势，这是他童年仅剩下的时常翻阅的回忆，只和一个男孩有关。

 

 

**2**

男孩比他大一点，高了些，在那个年龄还带着点婴儿肥，不像别的孩子说着他是没人要的孩子而躲得远远的，男孩总是开心地笑着拉着他的手。

 

儿时的玩伴消失之前是有告别的。

 

“明天我就要和父亲母亲一起搬到牛津了，我不在的时候你一定要开心！还有，不要忘记我，如果可以的话，请来找我！再见了，明天我们就见不到了。”深色的眼眸因为蓄满了泪水而盈着光。

 

小一点的孩子没有哭，他拉紧另一个男孩的手，将稍微高出自己几公分的头按进怀里，“不会的。”

 

 

年幼的孩子哪知道如何寻找，川流不息的人海中仅知道对方的名字，一晃就是十多年。

 

**3**

Erik不知道他还记不记得，但是他知道自己没有忘。

 

怎么可能忘，忘记生命中唯一的光？

 

 

**4**

追寻童年记忆中的男孩成为了一种执念，这种执念支撑着Erik以全额奖学金考取了牛津大学，并且毫不犹豫地孤身一人踏上了陌生国度的土地。他不了解英国，不了解牛津大学，他只知道这是最好的，而T’Challa一定是最好的。

 

 

**5**

看到学生会长后Erik生平第一次感受到命运之神是眷顾着他的，生命中的珍宝闯入自己的眼帘，竟已经隔了那么久。他变化很大，身体抽长变得高而瘦，但不孱弱，劲瘦的身体上覆盖的流畅肌肉在修身的西服下隐约显现；他一点没变，温润的深色眼睛即使不流泪也汪着一潭湖水。

 

他是拯救苍生的神，有着无限的悲悯，Erik只是想要他做回普通人，有自己陪在身边就够了。所以他不敢问T’Challa是否记得自己，他不想要那双干净的眼睛染上任何同情，Erik要以全新的身份进入他的生活，想他证明自己有资格与他并肩。

 

**6**

Erik Killmonter需要一个朋友，这个人非T’Challa不可。

 

守着回忆翻不过去不是懦弱，而是决定创造未来的方向。他早以为自己写下了剧本，现在只不过是一步步将情节搬上舞台。而他确信，无论T’Challa主观上是否愿意配合，他都是个优秀的好演员。

 

 

**7**

这也正是他此时站在学生会的招新处的原因。

 

“这样啊，来自芝加哥的特优生，一直只有一个人，希望通过学生会的活动丰富自己的交际。你被录用了，本学期你的主要负责工作是帮助会长完成一下日常管理，要努力啊，这个位置是你最快能学到东西的地方。T’Challa非常善于与人交际呢，那是个温柔善良的孩子，你不用担心。”上了年纪的女教师对眼前的青年有着非常好的印象，细心地嘱托着，将新生最好的工作岗位给了他。

 

一天中已经是第二次了，Erik想感谢命运女神的馈赠，表面上，他只是低下头笑了笑，小声地说谢谢。在对方看来分明是一副感激却害羞不知道该如何表达的样子。

 

 

**8**

夏末秋初，秋的高爽渐渐覆盖夏的躁动，就像Erik的心情，冷却了久别重逢的狂喜，转入平铺直叙相处的闲适。

 

T’Challa真的是个很好的人，即使工作复杂繁重，也是尽力一人承担，每每是Erik实在无法忍受眼底肤色都藏不住的青黑强行夺过一部分工作的时候才会感觉到学生会的辛苦。这种机会不多，甚至无聊的时候他会回想着，品味这份压力，倒是感到生活的充实，和能够为朋友分担的成就感。

 

只是他们甚至还称不上是朋友。

 

 

**9**

随着日常的相处，Erik发现，T’Challa身边的人虽然多，但是没有真实感情的挚友，泛泛之交见面一个点头微笑带过，除了工作需要再无交集。

 

实话来讲，Erik也属于这其中一员，但是他最不缺的就是信心不是么？

 

填补他身边的空缺。

 

**10**

那么机会来了。

**11**

T’Challa的晕倒来的毫无征兆，上一秒还在和自己将学校食堂的投诉机制完善，下一秒就像旁边歪倒。这个人就算晕倒也不能成人之美，偏要向没人的一侧倒下，只是Erik来不及仔细吐槽这一点，身体快于思维地伸出手扶住了青年倒下的身子。放松的肌肉接触起来柔软富有弹性，接触部分的裸露肌肤传来不正常的热度，他发烧了。

 

托付路过的同级女孩将手上碍事的东西送回了学生会的办公室，Erik专心地将注意力放在送眼前身高不下一八五的高大男人送到医务室。

 

虽说T’Challa并不胖，但是身高在那，平时也不疏于健身，分量还是不容小视的。拖着自然是不可能的，等他醒过来知道自己像尸体一样被人拖行，嘴上虽然不会说什么，但是童年相处保留下的了解和默契让Erik知道他一定不会高兴。公主抱也是绝对想都不能想的，且不谈自己的体力能否撑下来，被人看到T’Challa也会感到羞耻的。

 

 

**12**

这也就是为什么接下来牛津大学的部分学生，有幸看到平素温和有礼的学生会长被性格孤僻没什么存在感的大一新生背着走在去医务室的路上的原因。

 

 

**13**

温热的呼吸吐在Erik后颈上，磨蹭着他梳起来的发辫，他发质向来很硬，晃动连带着发根，痒意传达到头皮。突然就不自觉放慢了脚步，一种前所未有岁月静好的感觉蔓延开来，风吹草动树摇影曳都沾染了点情意，在深秋的高爽中柔和了现实与想象的边界。

 

知道进医务室时，Erik脸上都挂着一副微妙的表情，嘴角惬意地勾起，本人尚不自知，眉毛倒还没忘记身后人的身体情况，有些担心地皱着。

 

 

**14**

校医在给T’Challa夹上温度计后回过头担忧地问了一句：“这位同学你没事吧？”

 

Erik这才收起这副表情，恢复平时和T’Challa学得像模像样的公式脸，“我很好。”

 

 

**15**

“38度5，我已经给他喂了退烧药，稍微睡一下休息吧。你知道他家人的联系方式麽？虽说不算严重，我们还是要尽到告知义务，也有一些家长希望生病的孩子回家修养的。”年轻的校医对Erik说，“你是他的同学麽？不是很眼熟啊，新生？”

 

“是的。”Eril垂下眼帘，他现阶段对T’Challa的了解大多停留在工作能力上，“我不知道T’Challa家人的联系方式。”

 

“直接叫醒T’Challa不利于康复啊，这可怎么办？”

 

“我可以照顾他。”

 

“噢对了，我想起来了！”校医一拍大腿，“T’Challa有个妹妹叫Shuri，是物理系的新生，前几天刚来过这，陪着她一个扭伤脚的朋友，我查一下记录。”女校医戴上眼镜从最近的一册开始翻找，“找到了！物理系的Okoye，Shuri也是物理系的，用不用我通过Okoye留下的联系方式通知Shuri？”

 

“不用了，我没课，物理系的教学楼离这也不远，我走一趟就好，不麻烦了。”

 

 

**16**

“你就是Shuri？”

 

“你就是Erik？”

 

“你认识我？”

 

“你认识我？”

 

两道声音总是同时响起，要不是自己父母早亡，Erik倒是怀疑眼前的女孩是自己失散多年的亲妹妹。

 

“我先说，”女孩好容易趁Erik走神抢占先机，“我知道你，哥哥提到过现在的助手和儿时失去联系的玩伴同名，怎么了麽？”

 

没想着解释自己和她那位哥哥的儿时玩伴不是巧合地重名，而是本就是同一个人，仍然被记挂着的喜悦感冲刷着他向来称得上是理智的大脑。

 

平复下心情，“你哥哥发烧了，校医在找你。”

 

“哦哦我知道了，是Nakia吧，我收拾下东西，马上就来。”

 

 

**17**

和T’Challa的妹妹走在一起感觉挺微妙的，两个人聊起来观点很是相似，Erik本不是话多的人，被这个虽然同龄看上去确实小了不少的女孩套去了不少话。

 

 

**18**

“喂，你喜欢我哥吧？”

 

“什么？！你在说什么？我们只是共事而已。”

 

“骗鬼啊，我来找我哥的时候看见过你，你根本就没注意到有人来，眼里只有他一个人，不是喜欢是什么？”

 

“你这孩子才多大啊天天想什么呢，我这是专注于工作。况且，就你那样，也吸引不了什么人的注意力吧。”Erik暗示地瞥了一眼Shuri平坦的胸部，“你还没你哥大呢。”

 

“啧啧，还说不喜欢我哥，天天盯着人哪看呢。”

 

大方地承认了自己盯着人看得事实，“是，我是看他来着，但这跟喜欢可没半点关系，T’Challa是个很厉害的人，我在向他学习处理工作。多说一点，我想和这样优秀的人成为朋友。毕竟我从未到过这里。没和人有过什么接触。”

 

“好啦好啦，我就一说。只是感觉你看我哥的眼神和那些口口声声说喜欢我哥的人不一样，更像是富有感情的，可能是我看错了吧。”Shuri顿了顿，“不过你要是追求我哥，可是要先过我这关的，有那么一个傻哥哥真让人操心。”

 

“傻？”

 

“是啊，不懂得照顾自己的傻瓜。”

 

 

**19**

有亲人关心的感觉看起来真是美好呢，看着走在前面的黑皮肤女孩仍然絮絮叨叨不停说着T’Challa的故事，Erik感觉到许久未见的酸涩。

 

“喂，你没事吧。”后知后觉的Shuri回过头，看到的就是高大青年怅然若失的脆弱神情，“你要是不介意，可以叫我姐啦，我是不介意有一个看起来这么酷的老弟啦。”

 

“喂我明显看起来比你大好几岁好不好！”

 

“你只是看起来老，其实幼稚死了！认我做姐还能顺便得一个T’Challa当哥哥，这可是万千女性求之不得的事情。”

 

“你哪只眼睛看我像是女性啊！况且我怎么不知道万千女性想要你这样的姐姐啊，就算你哥很有吸引力加上你就算了吧。”

 

“性别没那么重要啦！算了算了，你几月的？”

 

“九月。”

 

“好吧，我十一月的，小你两个月，勉为其难认你这个便宜哥哥了。”

 

这就是家庭的感觉麽？突然多出来的活泼妹妹和仍在昏睡中不知情的哥哥。

 

 

**20**

挺好的嘛。

**21**

T’Challa醒来的时候，天刚刚擦黑，房间没有开灯，只能模糊地辨认出对面的人影属于一个高大的男性。自己这是在哪？记忆停止在去检查工作进度的路上，说起来前天晚上有点头晕，大概是晕倒被好心人送到医务室了吧，不知道耽误了多长时间，因为自己的原因影响到学校的工作可就不好了。

 

“醒了？感觉怎么样？”坐在椅子上的男人站起身，离近了T’Challa辨认出来是小一届的学弟Erik。

 

“挺好的。我睡了多久？”

 

“几个小时吧，再休息会吧，这一阵你太累了。”

 

“我没事，下午的——”

 

“不用担心，我是做完了才过来看你的。”

 

“辛苦你了。”

 

“没什么。”

 

房间重新恢复安静，除了规律的呼吸声昭示着有两个人在。

 

“那个——”

 

“那个——”

 

“你先说——”

 

“你先说——”

T’Challa先笑了，他向后靠示意Erik先说。

 

“T’Challa的妹妹很有意思呢？”

 

“哦？你已经见过Suri了？”

 

Erik从沙发上拿来另一个靠垫帮T’Challa放在身后，“是的，她来过了，因为还有课我就先让她回去了，我在这守着就行。”

 

“这样啊，我真是给你添麻烦了。Suri有没有说一些奇怪的话？”

 

“奇怪的话？没有。倒是讲了很多T’Challa小时候的故事，还认了我这个哥哥。”Erik托着下巴，没有开灯所以可以毫不掩饰地注视着病床上的男人。

 

“哈哈哈，她应该很喜欢你。一般人，那丫头可是连看都懒得看一眼。”

 

“也许吧，不知道她欣赏我哪一点？”

 

“长得帅？身材好？”

 

“这也是你的看法吗？”

 

“诶？”

 

“哈哈哈逗你的，没想象到学生会长大人这么青涩啊。”

 

**22**

共事这么久，像这样无关工作的闲谈还是第一次，真正意义上突破了普通上下属的关系，成为可以在对方面前松懈下来的朋友。

 

说到朋友，很多年前其实就已经是了不是吗？

 

只是他对他已经淡忘到只剩下一个名字。

而他找了他十年。

**23**

“我找到你了。”Erik轻声说道，眼睛却是看着窗外的，他怕过于炙热的眼神穿透微凉秋夜。

 

声音过于轻柔直接融进了黑暗。

 

“什么？”

“没什么。一转眼就挺晚的了，回去吧。”

 

**24**

“说起来今天也真是给你添了太多麻烦了，不仅要你一个人完成工作，还陪了我这么久，到现在还要做饭。”

 

“没什么，朋友之间应该做的。况且我一个人做饭也习惯了，履历上也写了我很小就没了父亲，母亲也走了。收容所太乱了，不如领一份钱自己生活。”

 

“这样……”说实话T’Challa并没有看过Erik的履历，他不关心别人的私事，更是将履历要求的详尽视为刺探他人隐私。“很苦吧，一个人......”脸上不自觉带了点悲悯的神色。

 

“其实也没有，因为有一定要做的事。”

 

“目标？理想？”

 

“找一个人。”

**25**

Erik并没有说谎，他饭做的熟练，不一会清淡的粥和小菜就上了桌。虽然仍在病中，T’Challa也被勾起了食欲。

 

“吃吧。”Erik看着他笑了笑，眉眼弯弯。

 

**26**

喝完了一碗粥，菜也不见了大半，T’Challa才意识到Erik几乎没有动食物。“怎么，不吃麽？”

 

“不用管我你吃吧。”他将未动过的粥推到T’Challa面前。

 

“诶？”

 

“按习惯做成了一人份。”Erik解释道，难得脸上有点挂不住。

 

“哈哈哈你——”T’Challa好不容易止住了笑，“没关系我够了，你吃吧。”又将粥推了回去。

 

**27**

一人份的食物两个年轻男人自然是不够的，不尽兴的晚餐并没有影响到心情，简单的食物被咀嚼得慢条斯理，硬是将晚餐的战线拉长到了九点。

 

“你也喜欢太宰治先生啊，他的作品特点鲜明一眼就能让人辨认出来。”

 

“是啊，真可惜没能写完《Goodbye》，我想过很多种后续发展的可能性，绢子对田岛来说到底意味着什么呢？”

“如果说是俗套的言情剧发展有有些别扭，绢子将自己活成了两个人，对田岛来说他厌恶又尊敬身为行商的绢子，又对美丽的绢子有着好感。”

 

“像绢子一样在一个人身上有着截然不同的两面在现实生活中应该是不存在的吧，很难想象身边有着这样的人。”

 

“那可不一定啊。如果一个人有着非常想要得到的东西，到了一种程度，做出什么都是有可能的。就像绢子，也许她忍受着作为行商的肮脏只是为了赚钱，从而展示自己的美。”

 

“这样啊，也不是不可能呢。”

等到Erik将餐具洗好烘干放回橱柜，在沙发上有一搭没一搭地聊几句，已经十点多了。

 

**28**

Erik瞟了一眼漆黑的夜空，“几点了，我是不是该走了，你记得睡前再吃一次药，最好半夜醒来再吃一次。”

 

“阿糟糕，末班车已经过了！”T’Challa尴尬又歉疚地搓着手，“要不，你留下来住一晚吧，有空房间。”

 

Erik也想不出没有交通工具还能回学校的方法，毕竟离得不近。不过既然都是男性，还是朋友，留宿一夜并不出格。“那就打扰了。”

 

“不不，是我一说话就忘了时间，耽误了你一天。”

**29**

半夜醒来去客厅喝水，经过T’Challa门口，Erik听到了不通畅的呼吸声，想了想，他敲了两下门，带着水和药走了进去。“醒醒，T’Challa吃药。”

 

从不安稳睡眠中被吵醒的青年嘟嘟囔囔地爬起来，脸颊因为发烧而通红。

 

Erik用手试了试他的额头，叹了口气，“T’Challa赶紧把药吃了吧，你烧得很厉害。”

 

“唔。Erik？”

 

“是我。给你药。”他将已经除去包装的药片放在T’Challa手心里，流连于温暖磨蹭了一会才离去，好在烧得迷迷糊糊的T’Challa并没有察觉。

 

记忆中那个人的体温也很高，那时候自己瘦的皮包骨头，冬天衣服也不够穿，但只要待在他身边就很温暖。年长一点的男孩会紧紧靠着他，拉着他的手一起塞进自己 温暖的衣兜里，眼里折射出的不是漫天的大雪而是温暖的火光。以至于在他走后的那么多年，寒冷的冬天Erik领着微薄的救济金躲在破烂的被褥间闭上眼睛就浮现出两个男孩挤坐在公园长椅上取暖的画面。

**30**

看着T’Challa吞下了药片，Erik才放心地回了房间。

 

**31**

不经常生病的人突然身体出了问题，即使不是什么大病，也总是要比别人多一些的时间来修养，所以Erik再见到T’Challa几乎是在一个礼拜后了，虽然不能排除他完全没有刻意去找T’Challa的原因在里面。

 

虽然说已经共事了半个学期，私下经过这次生病也有了交往，Erik并不觉得他们称得上朋友，当面交流的称呼是一回事，真正的认同感还没达到他想要的。这很好地解释了工作时被拍肩膀，转身看到T’Challa后他眼中一身而过的惊讶。

 

“怎么，不想看到我？”T’Challa挑眉。

 

“只是有点惊讶，你没说今天要来。”Erik耸耸肩，继续修改手里的文书工作。

 

“给我一部分，这段时间辛苦了。晚上出去喝一杯麽？”T’Challa很自然地在Erik身后俯身抽出一部分打印出来的文档，前胸与Erik的后背短暂地相接，可以闻到柠檬香草沐浴乳的味道。没有安全距离是个好的开始，Erik找不到拒绝更进一步的理由。

 

 

**32**

事实证明接着酒醉成事是不现实的，首先大部分人没那么容易喝醉，其次但比第一条更重要的是人在酒醉后不会勃起。不过扯这些都太远了，一起喝杯酒也并不能让他们像失散了多年的顶着红鼻头，在大街上勾肩搭背摇摇晃晃地走。这只不过是工作后的小酌，一小杯加冰的威士忌，转着杯子看冰球融化，一口一口抿去酒液直至杯底的富士山完全露出来。

 

离开酒吧的时候 还不算晚，还有几趟能回到学校的巴士，他们坐在挨着的座位上，谁都没有说话。

 

也不是年轻小姑娘晚上一个人走不安全，两个年轻小伙子没必要扭扭捏捏的还要送到宿舍门口，在岔路处互相道了晚安便是结束了这一天。

 

学生会的事了一天，又喝了酒，困意自然地出现，一夜无梦。

 

**33**

酒精的影响没有带到下一天，经过充分的休息，早上醒来神清气爽，Erik想了想确认没有剩余的工作需要处理，上午第一堂没有课，更是完全放松了，慢悠悠地洗漱穿衣服去食堂吃早餐，一边给T’Challa发消息问要不要找个时间打球。

 

**34**

“好。”

Erik没有收到信息回复，而是从三文治中抬头看到T’Challa晃着手机冲他笑。

 

**35**

这挺快的而不是麽？

**-Fin-**

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎捉虫（因为没有Beta），感谢红心，评论的都是天使ヾ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ


End file.
